Silhouettes in Sunsets
by incredibella
Summary: Loss fic. Leigh Ann/Ross Lynch. Just a bunch of mindless fluff.
1. Chapter 1

She strolled leisurely along the dock, the venue of the R5 concert growing smaller in the distance, but still vivid in her mind. Again, she had been greeted by name! Again, she'd posed for a picture with them. But these facts were not at the forefront of her mind. Instead she pondered over the knowledge that Ross Lynch's gaze had sought hers and held contact for the longest five seconds of her life, his eyes seeming to smile and twinkle at her all the while.

With a wistful sigh, Leigh Ann shook the fantasies from her head. It was probably only the recognition of a loyal fan that had elicited the look, nothing more. Her heart longed for more, but her mind tried to reject the thoughts, not wanting her hopes to be dashed. Ross was, after all, famous and could probably have any girl he set his sights on. She reckoned she had as much chance with him as a small brown sparrow did with a glossy black raven. Continuing to walk, Leigh Ann mulled over her thoughts, picturing Ross at her side, strolling along the seashore with her.

"Leigh Ann! Wait up, Leigh Ann!"

Footsteps thumped wildly in the sand towards her, and she spun rapidly mid-step, eyes dark and widened slightly, alarmed at the sudden shout. A flitting glance over one shoulder tensely surveyed her surroundings and Leigh Ann wore a slight frown. Until her gaze connected with that of Ross Lynch. Immediately, her eyes softened, widening in immense surprise as she gave a near inaudible gasp. Before Leigh Ann could say a word, Ross spoke again.

"Hi. Leigh Ann. I'm Ross Lynch. But I'm pretty sure you knew that already." The boy gave her a half smile, tentatively stepping closer and nervously ruffling his wind-tousled hair with one hand. He paused, eyes unwavering from hers, with a hint of timidity buried in their depths. "I don't want to sound creepy, but I've been looking for you for years. I mean, I know you've been a fan for a few years now and… I always look for you in the crowd." Ross's grin widened a bit, his words flowing freely now. "And see… I've finally gotten up the guts to. The thing is, I really want to get to know you." His eyes studied her face intently, clearly worried that he'd been too forward.

"I-I…" Leigh Ann stuttered, stunned that her dreams were coming true so unexpectedly. "Hi, Ross." She blushed faintly, long hair sliding down to curtain her face partially as she shook his hand formally. "I'm… Leigh Ann. Obviously."

They fell instep side by side, Ross' sturdy hand still gently enveloping Leigh Ann's, silently strolling down the beach together. In the distance, farther along the shore, the carnival lights of a county fair twinkled. The flickering reflected off Ross' eyes as he gazed out at them for a bit before turning to Leigh Ann, head tilted as he asked, "Would you like to check out the fair with me? Could be fun." He raised his eyebrows temptingly at her, and she giggled.

"I would love to."

Peals of laughter rang out as the two raced farther along the shore and up the slanting dune of sand toward the excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi Leigh Ann! I'm so sorry this took like a year to publish. I'm a horrible person. Anyway, I love you and I hope you enjoy. Btw, Tom Felton's song Silhouettes in Sunsets kind of inspired this, so maybe listen to that while reading? Idk, if you want to.

Disclaimer: I disclaim. I own only my writing.

Warm summer breezes wafted around them, swirling with the essence of summer. Leigh Ann gave herself over completely to the heady scent of kettle corn and cotton candy that mingled on the wind with the faintest traces of ocean salt, the enchanting sound of carousel music and delighted laughter tinkling through the cooling evening air. It was a scene straight from a silver screen, and Leigh Ann felt she'd been plucked out of reality and gently lodged into a realm in which fairytale romances were an actuality. She was broken from her reverie (though the feeling that she was walking in a dream lingered) only by the feeling of a hand tugging hers, eager yet tender.

She remembered the young man whose hand was entwined with hers, marveling anew a the fact that he was not a mere apparition.

"Leigh Ann! I'll race you to the arcade! I bet you can't beat me at Dance Dance Revolution," Ross Lynch shot her an irritatingly adorable, cheeky grin as he gently pulled her along beside him.

Leigh Ann giggled lightly, warm, dark eyes flashing playfully at the challenge.

"We shall see about that," she replied coyly, one corner of her lips quirking into a half smile.

Leigh Ann savored the tender, but firm suppleness of Ross' hand enveloping hers. Would that he should never release his grasp, his fingers curled so snugly, so comfortably, so rightly with her own.

Rather than racing, the two ran along side by side, breathless by the time they reached the arcade entrance. Ross exaggeratedly stretched and cracked his knuckles, putting on a bit of a display for Leigh Ann, who blushed at the sight of his toned muscles rippling beneath tanned skin.

"Alright," Ross chuckled as they finished off the last round of their dancing competition. "I forfeit. You're better at this than I am."

Leigh Ann shrugged humbly, a smile still gracing her lips. "How do I know you're not just letting me win?"

"I guess... You'll just have to trust me," Ross replied, his voice low and husky in her ear.

For what seemed an eternity, but was actually only about thirty seconds, sapphire met darkest amber. Their gazes locked, and an unspeakable emotion passed through Ross's eyes before he cleared his throat and broke the eye contact. Impossibly, Leigh Ann thought she saw a delicate blush bloom on his cheeks.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get a caramel apple! All that dancing's made me hungry. C'mon, we can share" Ross continued, half springing as he walked, the way an excited puppy might. He took hold of her hand again, thoughtlessly, the act now so natural for him, and tugged her toward the nearest snack booth.

Immediately, an enormous bite of the apple disappeared into Ross's mouth. "Want a bite?" he managed to mumble around the food in his mouth.

"I'd love one, before you finish it all," Leigh Ann laughed, leaning in to delicately crunch off a piece of the caramel coated fruit.

The presence of food did not slow Ross's movement about the fair. He was completely nonstop, almost euphoric in Leigh Ann's company.

In the sky, the sun had dipped lower, it's reflection shimmering and distorting on the ocean below.

"Do you like ferris wheels?" Ross beamed at Leigh Ann, as they joined a line for the ride.

She nodded, her gaze trailing up to admire the twinkling of the ferris wheel high above their heads. Leigh Ann sighed contentedly, glancing over at Ross and drinking in the sight of him. As the line advanced, she seized his hand to assure herself that he was really, truly there.

"Ladies first," Ross exaggeratedly gestured for Leigh Ann to step into the ferris wheel carriage, giving a devastatingly gorgeous smirk and sitting beside her. "I really hope you've been enjoying this evening," the smirk in his eyes softened in earnest.

"Oh, I... It's certainly not a night I'll forget," Leigh Ann's reply was careful, but she grinned warmly at the young man.

Without a creak, the ferris wheel slowly slid into motion. Ross gave Leigh Ann's hand a squeeze as the ride carried them back, then up and up and up, and around. Leigh Ann couldn't help but hold her breath, admiring the view from the top of the towering ride. Here, they overlooked the beach and could see it stretch for miles in the opposite direction. The city lights winked below, vibrating with life. The twang of carousel music and scattered bits of conversation wafted up to them, as did the scent of sea and fair food.

Leigh Ann was so awestruck by the breathtaking sight that she nearly missed the way Ross's gaze never left her face. If not for a glint of light flashing off his eyes, she might not have noticed at all. Shyly, she turned her head to meet his eyes. When earth met water once more, a smile was exchanged. Leigh Ann felt her heart give way.

"If this is a dream, don't you dare wake me," she exhaled, biting her lip lightly and smiling.

"I'm not certain I'm not dreaming either, but you're here with me. And that's all I need."

Ross gave her an adoring look then shook his head, clearing his throat. "Uh," he half whispered, "you have a bit of caramel on your lip. Here," Ross leaned in, touching the spot gently. Their eyes were still locked, elements mingling. Ross seemed to be holding bated breath.

"You can kiss me if you want to."

As soon as the silence was broken, Leigh Ann's hands fidgeted in her lap. She wasn't sure how she had mustered the courage to say that on such a whim. Had the words even been spoken aloud?

Before the thoughts could be fully processed, Ross was replying.

"I want to," his voice was so quiet, Leigh Ann wasn't certain he'd said anything at all.

But then Ross was closing the space between them. When his lips finally met her's, the tension and uncertainty seemed to drain from both of them. Like his hands, Ross's lips were soft an pliant, but firm and strong.

A hum escaped Leigh Ann's throat, and Ross took this as consent to encircle her in his arms. His sturdy arms drew her in close, and she melted into his embrace.

They were approaching the ground again now, but the setting sun silhouetted them against the light bit of sky that remained. Any onlookers below could see only two dark figures kissing in the light of sunset.

Ross broke the kiss as the ferris wheel jolted to a stop.

"I've always liked merry-go-rounds," his voice was low an husky again as he helped Leigh Ann exit the ride.

"What're you waiting for then?" Leigh Ann took off at a jog toward the carousel, shooting him a grin over her shoulder.

Laughing, Ross sprinted after her. The sounds of giggling and chuckling blended in the breeze, turning melodic. Mere seconds later, the couple mounted carousel horses side by side, hands joined between them. Off they rode, into the falling night.

A/N: Okay, well. Thanks for reading... I hope that wasn't too horrible to finish. So yeah. I'm not sure what else to say here. ^_^


End file.
